Volume 1/Extras
Info from the Extra Pages of Volume 1. All Might Profile *Age: Unknown *Birthday: June 10 *Height: 220 cm *Favorite Things: Yakushima cedars, movies Behind the Scenes Drawing a single frontal shot of him uses up one or two pen nibs. He's terrible for my fuel economy. I thought he was really cool when I first drew him, but at the meeting with the editorial department, they said, "Who'd look up to this old guy? I don't wanna be like him," and "Wouldn't he be better as a pretty boy?" My manga buddies said "Who's this weird, cheerful old dude?" But their criticism only fanned my flames. Thanks to them, now I give it my all when drawing him. So thanks guys The Supplement The whites of his eyes are all black when in his True Form (skinny). He's so gaunt they're perpetually in shadow. Only his pupils glisten, reflecting the true strength and the dignity of the "symbol of peace." It's like everything that his Muscle Form represents is condensed into those pupils. But I'm really not a good enough artist to properly express that. Sorry. Izuku Midoriya Profile *Age: 15 *Birthday: July 15 *Height: 166 cm *Favourite Thing: Katsudon Behind the Scenes This guy started out in a one-shot that didn't end up getting serialized, but I felt like using him again, so he's largely unchanged. He may look a little plain for a protagonist, but when I tried covering one eye with a lock of hair, all I could think was, "Get a damned haircut." So I kept him plain. I honestly think that the plainer he looks, the better. Katsuki Bakugo Profile *Age: 15 *Birthday: April 20 *Height: 172 cm *Favourite Things: All spicy food, mountain climbing Behind the Scenes At first, I made him a natural-born genius who would inadvertently insult people, but that got pretty boring. So I went the other route and turned him into a nasty guy with an explosive personality. I'm glad he came out so unlikable. His face just screams "I'm a rotten thief." Katsuki: "Why, I daresay anyone could pull off!!" He was like this at first. This version just made me angry though. Ochaco Uraraka Profile *Age: 15 *Birthday: December 27 *Height: 156 cm *Favorite Things: Starry skies, Japanese food Behind the Scenes I'd planned to have her appear with Izuku a lot, so she needed to be cheery enough to drive the conversations. She's unexpectedly brazen and frank. Proof that there's no hidden side to her, if you catch my drift. Early on, Mt. Lady (who appeared in chapter 1) was going to be the heroine, but when it comes to a girl who's only power is growing... Taking that to its logical conclusions just brought about all sorts of problems, and the character started getting pretty dark. So I changed her. The moment when I came up with her name was the first time in my manga career when I thought myself a true genius. It's such a nuanced name. Editor's Note: Her name literally means "Tea-Girl Pretty-Day" with her last name being a homophone with one way to say "beautiful." Tenya Iida Profile *Age: 15 *Birthday: August 22 *Height: 179 cm *Favorite Things: Studying, beef stew Behind the Scenes A character created near the end of the serialization meeting. I was more surprised than anyone when he started heading in a completely different direction than anticipated. I think he's the character I enjoy drawing most. Iida's Quirk originally belonged to a Pro Hero (in early drafts), but after a bit of consideration, I gave it to him. Go, Iida. Shota Aizawa (Eraser Head) Profile *Age: 30 *Birthday: November 8 *Height: 183 cm *Favorite Thing: Cats Behind the Scenes A man who lives by the rule of rationality. I tried to think what sort of person one would become if every decision was made rationally, and this is what I came up with. Assuming one didn't care about social decency at all, of course. The Supplement I'm thinking his bedroom is completely bare. Afterword Thank you for reading Volume 1. This is a story I've been wanting to do for a while, so I'm really glad it got serialized. The next volume is going to see an explosion of new characters, and I'll keep wracking my brain and abusing my right hand at full throttle to make it a fun experience for everyone. Izuku: On the page to your left, you can find all the manga-drawing assistant heroes!!! They're often underappreciated and ignored, but they're really great guys and gals!! Tenya: This wouldn't be possible without them!! Horikoshi's Assistants My ever-supportive staff. They're all perverts. Sasai-san. When I give him a job to do, he produces great things. Neda-san. The hope of the no-good dimension. Yokoyama-san. She does the laundry. Hinachiku. So dependable it's scary. Horie-kun. A lovely smile but wreathed in darkness. Fujiya. The ultimate mood maker. Takuo Nagoya. Really good at the job. From my hometown. Site Navigation Category:Volume Extras